Dust
by Splanchnique
Summary: Ulquiorra n'est pas si inhumain et indifférent qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sait qu'il tenait à elle, désormais. / Ulquiorra x Inoue Deathfic


**Pairing: Inoue x Ulquiorra**

**Attention: Spoiler sur le chap 353 é.è**

* * *

Elle avait eu peur, un temps. Recluse dans cette pièce blanche et vide, où il était son seul visiteur, Inoue avait toujours peur. De la solitude, mais aussi de celui qui la rompait régulièrement. Lui.

Ulquiorra possédait la régularité d'un horloger, venant toujours aux mêmes heures, comme l'exigeait son seigneur et maître, Aizen. Il savait toujours ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte jamais verrouillée : une petite chose rousse tremblante et angoissée pour ses amis, se cachant derrière un masque de force et de courage. Il pouvait tout briser d'une parole ou d'un geste un peu violent, il le savait. Jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Il scrutait l'horaire de plus en plus fréquemment, attendant le moment où il pourrait aller la voir de façon « conforme aux règles ». Il n'était là que pour la nourrir et l'informer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur après tout. Aizen n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il perde son temps à lui rendre visite. Mais cette jolie humaine réussissait à l'adoucir, petit à petit. Il aimait l'observer tourner dans sa cage pourtant ouverte, mais malgré tout jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à ses amis qu'elle était sensée avoir trahi. Sa réflexion sur ces points lui valut une gifle retentissante, à laquelle il ne répondit que par un regard vide, aussi indifférent qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'était détourné pour sortir et croiser Grimmjow, se massant la joue d'un air absent.  
Quelqu'un d'autre… il l'aurait pulvérisé. Pas elle.

Le jaguar avait eu un sourire moqueur en voyant le cuatro espada avec une joue rougie par l'impact de la paume d'Inoue. Il n'avait jamais vu son « collègue » ainsi, aussi placide et indifférent à un affront pareil. Rien que pour voir de ses propres yeux la façon dont continuerait leur petit jeu, Grimmjow était intervenu quand ces deux pestes avaient roué la jeune femme de coups. Et puis comme ça, elle avait une dette envers lui.

Ulquiorra avait retrouvé ces deux petites arrancars à la place de sa captive, et en son for intérieur, se mêlant un intense sentiment de rage et d'inquiétude. Il l'avait senti utiliser son pouvoir si spécial, et au vu de la réaction des deux filles, elles n'avaient pas encore réalisé la chance qu'elles avaient eu. Il ne connaissait personne capable d'une telle abnégation, et surtout pas dans leur monde de mort et de combat.

Elle le fascinait.

*****

Il s'était montré dans toute la splendeur de sa libération, et il avait perdu. Ce qui lui avait été arraché ne pourrait plus se régénérer, et s'il tenait encore debout, c'était juste par dignité. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu la force de rester encore droit.

« Femme… »

Il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler par son prénom, de peur que tout s'effondre, de peur que quelque chose puisse se rompre, à tout jamais. Orihime, c'était beau, pourtant. Si son masque froid et distant ne laissait rien paraître, il était empli d'espoir, celui qu'elle le regarde encore, mais pas avec ces yeux là…

« As-tu peur de moi ? »

Il n'aimait pas cette crainte dans son regard quand il entrait dans cette pièce blanche et morte. Mais tout ça s'effaça des prunelles dorées de la jeune fille. Parce qu'il allait mourir ? Qu'elle n'aurait plus à appréhender son arrivée ? Non, ce n'était même pas ça.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Cette tristesse dans ses yeux… une douceur qui l'empoignait dans son agonie. Elle ne mentait pas elle avait juste du chagrin pour lui. A sa place. Car elle, elle savait à quel point il aurait voulu être aussi expressif que n'importe qui. Alors elle pleurait pour lui. Elle aimait sa compagnie, le seul qui rompait son angoisse solitaire. Il avait pris soin d'elle, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Et c'était bien le seul dans le palais de Las Noches.

« Je vois. »

Il aurait voulu que cette main qu'il avait imaginé douce et chaude, rejoigne la sienne, avant que son corps ne parte en poussière.

Dommage.


End file.
